


The bond that unites us

by Hexenbane77



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action, Bleach didn't end up on Ichiruki., Drama & Romance, F/M, Fade to Black, My First Work in This Fandom, Someone explain to me why after this, This One Shot was written only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexenbane77/pseuds/Hexenbane77
Summary: I wake up startled by the images that follow one after another in my head, after that disturbing dream, I felt that I was forgetting something, someone ... Until I remember a name, her name: Rukia.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 6





	The bond that unites us

**Author's Note:**

> This One Shot was written only after watching Fade to Black again  
> and listening to the INXS song "Never tear us apart". I hope you enjoy.  
> Needless to say, both Bleach and Fade to black belong to Tite Kube  
> and that "Never tear us apart" belongs to INXS.

**The bond that unites us**

  
I wake up startled by the images that follow one after another in my head, after that disturbing dream, I felt that I was forgetting something, someone ... Until I remember a name, her name: Rukia.

How could I have forgotten the person who gave me a reason  
to move on, that stopped the rain. The feeling that enveloped me was strange, I had to see her, know that she was fine.

With that idea in my head, I leave my house and go to Urahara to  
ask him to open the senkai portal to go to soul society and  
check that she was okay. But when making the request I am surprised that Urahara does not know who I am talking about, there I feel that something is not right, he explained that Rukia is one of his regular customers, he insists that he does not remember her, which leaves me even more confused and worried . Urahara begins to explain to me that an event has occurred in the Sereitei that may or may not have to do with Rukia.

Urahara continues to explain what happened and concludes that perhaps these two events (The accident that happened in the Sereitei due to Mayuri and not remembering who Rukia is) are related, that there must be something that is distorting the memories about her. Then he surprises me by wondering what relationship I have with Rukia.

"She is a very precious friend" I reply

Upon reaching society I cannot believe what my eyes see, almost all  
The streets of Sereitei are destroyed, however, I do not have time to stop to detail the whole disaster, I must find Rukia so I continue on my way and that is where I meet Hisagi, I ask him what happened but I could not continue because we were under attack at the time and felt the need to help deflect  
These attack and once the danger passes I see that I am surrounded.

"Who are you? What is that mask you are wearing?" Hisagi asks me.

"It's me Ichigo" I reply to Hisagi who apparently doesn't seem to recognize me from the way she sees me.

He immediately gives the order to capture me, I defend myself as best I can trying not to hurt anyone and that is where Hisagi himself comes to confront me.

"Hisagi-san, I don't want to hurt you" I tell him, but he keeps attacking me, so much so that I need to get out of there.

But I could not advance much since this time it is Renji who prevents me, I try to reason with him but apparently he does not remember me either and proceeds to attack me, I stop as happened with Hisagi, I ask him to stop because I do not want to make him hurt.

"Renji stop, I don't want to fight you."

"How do you know my name?" Asked a confused Renji.

I dodge his attack again "Renji stop, Rukia is in trouble"  
  
"Rukia? I don't know what you're talking about," Renji replies.

"How can you not remember Rukia?" I responded surprised that precisely he does not remember her, after all he grew up with her-It cannot be that you have forgotten her, 'he yelled at her.

"I don't understand what you're saying, Rukia? What the hell are you talking about" -he replies and proceeds to attack me again.

How can I get out of there, trying to lose them on the way so as not to see myself in the need to hurt them, but of course, once again someone prevents me from moving forward, this time it is Komamura-san, he confronts me entering Bankai, so I have to attack him until he falls but not before receiving a good blow from him.  
Somewhat dazed I wake up to find Hanataro healing my wounds.

When he realizes that I have woken up, he apologizes "Please don't kill me, he was healing his wounds, he was cleaning here when I saw him fall ..."

"Where we are?" he interrupted it.

"We are in the underground channels," he explains to me.

I try to stand up and I don't feel any pain doing so "Your healing abilities are still as good as ever" I tell him.

"You know me" he turns to see me, then suddenly he approaches me and asks me if I'm worried about something.

"How do you know?" I ask him.

"Well, the laying on of hands allows me to feel the soul of the person I am healing and through it I can not only feel the pain of the wounds but also the pain of the heart."

I am a little surprised by what he tells me, I thank him and decide that it is time to get in my way, I must find Rukia, so I go to the only place and with the only person who can help me find her, she finally came to me destination and there in front of me is Byakuya Kuchiki.

"I guess you don't remember Rukia either" - I dare to ask him, knowing that he, like the others, doesn't remember me either - excuse the interruption, I won't cause any problems "I assure him

He just looks at me and asks "Rukia?"

"Yes Rukia, Hisana's sister - I remind her - who you adopted as you sister.

"How do you know about my wife Hisana?" He asks.

"Why ..." I didn't have time to continue because once again I see myself surrounded and in need of fleeing again.

But when I am preparing for it, Renji appears and begins to attack me, as I see that it will be impossible to convince him why I am there and that I am not the culprit of what happened in the sereitei, I decide then to face him, I take my sword and ... .

"BANKAI" - I look at Renji - now don't stop Renji show me your Bankai.

What did my Bankai show you? A confused Renji asks me.

"Yes, show me or you've already forgotten how hard you trained to do it so you can save Rukia."

I attack him, "come on, show me, remember."

"What do you want me to remember?" He asks me as he defends himself from my attacks.

"Come on Renji, don't fuck with me" and I attacked him again without getting any reaction from him.

Then Byakuya interrupts us "Hisana was born in Inuzuri in southern Rukongai"

I thank you and go back on my way to find Rukia. When I get to Inuzuri I can't believe what I see, really Rukia grew up here, suddenly I feel her reiatsu, and I quickly go to where I think she is.

And finally I find her, she was on the hill where her old childhood companions were buried ...

_**I, I was standing** _   
_**You were there...** _

"RUKIA-I'm going to where she is-thank God you're fine"

"Who are you?" He asks me.

"Rukia, what do you mean, don't you remember me, you don't know who I am?"

Suddenly two individuals appear next to her whom I do not recognize, ready to face me, I see Rukia moving between them and asking them to wait and she turns to me.

**_I, I was standing_ **   
**_You were there..._ **

"Who the hell are you, how do you know my name?" she interrogates me

Her words hurt "Rukia, you really don't remember me-I despair-come on Rukia, it's me Ichigo!"

And I see it, for a moment I see in her eyes as if she reminds me "You are ..." I hear her say before collapsing. The woman who was with her earlier comes to help her and blames me for her condition, while the angry man approaches to attack me, it takes me by surprise because I am worried about seeing Rukia collapse. Then, I hear the woman in the distance yelling "Yes, kill the fucking Shinigami."

Then the man renews his attack and I see him move at high speed without even using shunpo "Who are you?" I question them.

"You are our enemy" replied the man

Then I see how suddenly his scythe pierces Zangetsu, I manage to move in time not to be hurt by him, and they, taking advantage of this movement on my part, disappear from the place taking Rukia with them.

"Rukia ..." I wail

And there I remain crestfallen thinking about everything that has happened so far, nobody within the soul society seems to remember me and that bothers me a little, but what I never expected that Rukia would not remember me, after all the things for which that we have gone through together and then a pain invades me and I know that it is not because of my injuries, it is something deeper. Suddenly I mentally kick myself, what the hell am I thinking? I am the only one who remembers her here, not even her brother does, that can only mean that the strange bond that unites us is still intact and with that thought I get up and decide to continue my way until I find her and bring her back to me.

When I am in motion, I feel very close to me the reiatsus of Toshiro, Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Intruder, this time you're not going to escape," Toshiro tells me.

And again I'm surrounded "You don't think you're exaggerating Toshiro" I question.

"Hey, where do you know Captain Hitsugaya from?" Ikkaku asks me.

"I know all of you Ikkaku, Yumichika, even if you don't remember me," I reply.

"Who do you think you are?" an angry Toshiro asks me.

"Me? I'm the substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki" I reply.

“Substitute Shinigami? - Asks a confused Ikkaku - then try it "and without further ado he launches the attack.

We were like this for a while until Toshiro takes over, I can't help but see a bit of surprise on his face when I stop his attack "so the reports are true, you can read our movements", he tells me.

We keep fighting until he launches a Kido attack at me, trapping me in a tree, trapped and at a disadvantage I see a blast of ice coming towards me which to my surprise was deflected just in time by Renji. I can't believe he's here and less helping me, then I feel like I no longer have ropes to hold me back also courtesy of Renji and then I fall to the ground.

An astonished Toshiro, questions Renji's actions, he only limited himself to looking at me and telling me that I am not mistaken that I am still the enemy but although in his head he sees it this way, his soul tells him that I am not the real enemy there. .

"So as you see, here I am paying attention to my soul-he turns to look at Toshiro-sorry captain, but he could let us go"

But since apparently that is not my lucky day and before I can receive an answer from Toshiro, the one who was missing appears, the old Yamamoto and again I find myself surrounded, but this time by the special forces.

Renji tries to negotiate but it is useless, the old man is not one of those who likes to listen, what he orders is done, whether he is right or not. I hear the voice of Sei Fung give the capture order, I take my defense position but out of nowhere Urahara appears who with a single movement of his sword clears part of the area.

After that incident there is an exchange of words between old Yamamoto and Urahara which was interrupted by Urahara himself who this time addresses me and confirms that both the accident in the Sereitei and the alteration of Rukia's memories were made. by the same person.

In that I realize that the culprits are the same ones who confronted me on that hill and who kidnapped Rukia. Urahara just nods and asks me to hurry up and move on, that he and Yoruichi take care of the rest and without thinking twice I do what he tells me.

Renji accompanies me and as we move he asks me why I am doing all that, my answer is simple: Rukia

"I see, but who is she?"

I stop for a moment and look at him annoyed "Don't screw me Renji, she's Rukia, don't tell me you still don't remember her, here in the Sereitei you are the closest to her."

"Me? -I am asked by an incredulous Renji-Sorry I don't remember her ...- Suddenly I see him get serious as if he was looking for something inside her head -Rukia" I hear him say

"Yes Rukia, you already remember her"

He doesn't answer my question, but asks me again why I am doing this, because she is so important to me.

"Because Rukia changed my life completely, she shared her Shinigami powers with me no matter what, just so I could save my family."

Having said that, we both continued on our way but all effort on our part seemed useless, we were not getting anywhere, Renji seeing that I was about to fall into despair asked me "Hey, you told me that you got your Shinigami powers from Rukia Right? "I nod.

"Then your spirit particles must be similar to hers," he tells me.

"What do you mean"

"I'm saying that since your particles and hers look alike, it shouldn't be difficult to track her down."

"What? How? It's impossible to do that kind of tracking here" I reply.

"If it is true here it is impossible because the soul society is composed of spiritual particles but since yours is similar to hers we should not have any problem about it, to help you find it I will use a little Kido".

"I'm bonded, connected to Rukia, sure we can track her" I close my eyes and focus with Renji's help and then I see him, a red thread that connects directly to her, to hers heart of hers.

"I know where she is, let's go find her" I tell Renji-wait for me Rukia I tell myself.

Suddenly a strange reiatsu starts to flow from the twelfth squad and debris starts to fall out of nowhere along the Sereitei, making me go faster, I must get to Rukia as soon as possible. But my path is suddenly hampered by a large object that, like the others, appears out of nowhere and I am about to hit it to clear the area and continue on my way, but Renji overtakes me and acts by activating his Bankai. After clearing the way a bit, he uses Zabimaru to take us through the air to where Rukia is.

"What do you think? I can also use Zabimaru to travel like this" he tells me with a smile on his face.

I almost roll my eyes "I know" I answer him and we continue on our way and when I am about to arrive I see the need to activate my Bankai to be able to clear the objects that were appearing in my path and also to be able to enter the building.

_**I, I was standing** _   
_**You were there...** _

And there I see her again with those two individuals around her "Rukia we have come to take you back"

"So this is Rukia," Renji comments.

At that moment the woman who was guarding her comes between us and Rukia and begins to yell at us to get away from her, that she did not know either of us, I confront her saying that I do not believe in her words because Rukia is our best friend, the woman insists on saying that Rukia doesn't know us, that she doesn't care about us.

**_I, I was standing_ **   
**_You were there..._ **

I ignore her words and turn to Rukia "Remember Rukia, the Rukia I know would never stop being a Shinigami - I need her to remember so I continue - when we met you were willing to give your life to protect me and you shared your powers with me so that I could save my family - and in my desperation to try to make her remember I yell at her - THIS IS YOU. "

I see the doubt in his eyes, as he grabs his head trying to remember "I ..."

The woman turns around and says no, that she won't try to remember that she was never a Shinigami again, then I see how Rukia reacts to the woman's words.

_**I, I was standing** _   
_**You were there** _   
_**two worlds collided...** _

"Become a Shinigami? I was a Shinigami right? -She turns to see me and passes by the Shinigami-woman, tell me again, what is your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki" I reply and I see in her eyes the confusion that overwhelms her at this moment, until I hear her say my name.

"Ichigo" Rukia whispers.

My excitement at seeing that she was finally remembering is interrupted by the cry of despair that comes from the woman next to her and by the disturbing energy that begins to emerge from her, she turns to us and yells at us that we cannot have Rukia back. , that she wouldn't let us take her away and that if we tried they would merge with Rukia.

I despair at not being able to reach Rukia because the reiatsu that the woman emits does not allow me to get closer and more when I hear the man who accompanies her ask her if she is sure of that decision, he reminds her that if they merge with Rukia she would disappear, at the I did not get an answer from the woman, I knew that the decision had already been made and so they both start walking towards Rukia and I see them merge with her without being able to do anything to avoid it, hearing the scream of terror and pain that Rukia gives makes that my despair and helplessness increased so I started calling her until I managed to see her again, but the person in front of me is no longer the Rukia that I know.

_**I, I was standing** _   
_**You were there** _   
_**two worlds collided ...** _

"Go away, everyone go away" she says with a voice that is not hers and I see her place an object in the device that is next to her, this makes the entire Sereitei shudder, in that I hear Renji.

"So that's what is destroying the soul society."

"We have to do something" I tell him.

"I'll take care of that, you take care of the woman, you didn't come here for that" Renji replied.

I leave Renji and go to Rukia and when I get to her, I frown her disappear before my eyes and when I turn around looking for her, she appears behind me attacking me, I am not prepared for that attack, so she hits me and I fly a few meters away from her, "Rukia."

An explosion surrounds us throwing Rukia and me out of the building, I can't see her until she emerges from the rubble "Rukia" I call her and without more she disappears again to appear this time flying over me with her scythe ready to send me to the Rukongai in a Direct trip, without time to react, I hear Byakuya's voice summoning a Kido that stops Rukia's attack in time, immobilizing her completely.

I see her struggling, trying to escape from that prison of light but she stops when she sees Byakuya and asks who he is, Byakuya does not answer her instead I see him take Senbozakura.

"Byakuya-shout-wait a moment, Rukia is still there -I tell her- even in that state she is still your sister, our friend" -I make her stop momentarily.

She keeps struggling to free herself, emitting a lot of energy as she does so, I hear her screams, her despair, then Renji comments that the reiatzu that is being emitted by Rukia is very similar to that of a Hollow that is too late to try to do something, I refuse to believe what I hear "Fuck".

_**I, I was standing** _   
_**You were there** _   
_**two worlds collided ...** _

At that moment, the memories invade me of when she and I met of how she gave me her powers to save my family and there I see my answer to free Rukia, I approach her with Zangetsu in hand "She sacrificed to save me and so that I could protect my family, I risk everything for myself so I'm not going to give up "

Byakuya gets out of my way and at that precise moment she manages to free herself from her and I prepare for the attack "here I come Rukia, this time I will be the one to share my power with you".

**_Don't ask me_ **   
**_What you know is true_ **   
**_Don't have to tell you_ **   
**_I love your precious heart_ **

**_I, I was standing_ **   
**_You were there_ **   
**_Two worlds collided_ **   
**_And they could never tear us apart_ **

"I WILL SAVE YOU RUKIA - I yell at him and feel like Zangetsu pierces his chest - Rukia".

I hear her scream for the last time and I feel that the energy that possessed her leaves her and I wear her Shinigami uniform again, we fall to the floor on our knees with her in my arms, then when we parted I hear her calling me by my name "Ichigo", the tranquility and the smile return to my face "Hello".

When everything returns to normal in Soul Society, I meet Rukia again. "Hello" I say.

"Ichigo, are you coming home already?" Rukia asks me

"Not yet, I'm going to stay a little longer to help"

She is silent and stares at me "You saved me again"

"You saved me first" I reply

"Hey Ichigo co ...- she breaks off thinking about what she wanted to ask me-how did you not forget me, how did you find me, how did you know where I was in the midst of the chaos that the sereitei was at that moment, how did you know what to do? "

I think for a moment before answering "If death is not the end, I suppose that you and I have known each other before, in fact it may be that we have even been together for a long time, I may be wrong, but once I know how to form that kind of bond, it never goes away and it was precisely that bond that allowed me to find you. "

"I see" replied a thoughtful Rukia.

I keep saying "You see, even if we forget everything one day, you and I will meet again."

_**Don't ask me** _   
_**What you know is true** _   
_**Don't have to tell you** _   
_**I love your precious heart** _

_**I, I was standing** _   
_**You were there** _   
_**Two worlds collided** _   
_**And they could never tear us apart** _

And there next to her watching the day fall, I know that my heart belongs to her and whatever happens we will always have that kind of bond that unites us and that I will always return to her and she to me.

_**I, I was standing** _   
_**You were there** _   
_**Two worlds collided** _   
_**And they could never tear us apart** _


End file.
